kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anatoly Zarkhin
Anatoly is a retrieval specialist with ties to the Colonial Defense Initiative. A research corporation known to develop unorthodox weapons for the C.C.C. Early Life Even though recent hacked documents revealed numerous inner workings of the CDI, not much is known about their pet project, Anatoly. The only thing revealed to the public was that he was part of a range of testing nicknamed Project 77. Many speculated the entire project was about creating super soldiers, but with the capability of being completely enthralled by the people who created them. Most of his early life has been an amalgamation of theories as to where he came from, what caused him to be interred into project 77, and why he still serves loyally. The most common theory is that during the Helghast invasion of Vekta, Anatoly was among the ones mutilated by Irradiated Petrusite strikes, and that the CDI seized the incident as a perfect way to find candidates to inter into Project 77. Many speculate that the reason he has such a stark loyalty to the CDI is because they allow him to seek revenge on the helghast for what they've done to him, and his homeworld. Actions during the Third Extrasolar War Anatoly was designed to be a non-lethal means of retrieval. When hunter killer teams were either too risky, or the target was needed alive, Anatoly was activated and sent in to locate, stalk, and capture his target. Initially activated to retrieve a stolen code for the project known as Alpha Anatoly was to locate, capture, and interrogate Maya Vasiliyev. Utilizing his augments, he infiltrated Maya's ship, and slowly made his way towards her location. Before being able to neutralize his target, Anatoly was attacked by Corde. Through intel Corde was made aware of the opportunity to strike at the C.C.C, and moved to take advantage of the situation. However instead of taking down Zarkhin through a ranged attack Corde planned to sneak up on Anatoly, and take him out through a close quarters take down. Seizing the opportunity to test his CQC abilities, Anatoly turned to face Corde, and a fight ensued. At every turn Anatoly countered Cordes attempts. Weary, and disappointed that his adversary couldn't hold his own Anatoly flipped, and incapacitated Corde. However in his indulgence, Anatoly lost Maya's trail, and was recalled for debrief. Late into his service with the CDI, Anatoly infiltrated their Headquarters to learn the truth pertaining to his life prior, during, and shortly after his involvement with Project 77. Through several documents he learned that during the Helghast invasion of Vekta, he was to lead a squad of specialists tasked with finding, and securing strong points around Vekta City. As he read more of his past, memories began to finally surge. Names finally became clear. He began to remember that the soldiers he served with were not only friends, but were family. The names Finch, Shaw, Groves, and Reese ring out inside his head. For the first time in decades Anatoly began to feel sadness, but more importantly he began to feel rage. With his interest piqued he began digging further to learn anything else about his past life, but only managed to find one other document. Reading further into it he learned that he did in fact have a family outside of service. His wife and son were captured, and killed by CDI in order to accelerate his indoctrination into project 77. Shocked, and feeling betrayed he wandered the base, aimlessly butchering anyone and anything with ties to CDI. After the incident Anatoly isn't seen or heard from for years. After finally resurfacing from years of isolation Anatoly began to weave a trap for his old adversary. Utilizing old tech from the nearby outpost, Anatoly created a distress pulser that mimic'd CDI signals. Knowing Corde would have taken it upon himself to investigate, he began to wait. After what seemed like days Anatoly began to hear a low hum, and began to chuckle as his suspicions were confirmed by a silhouette of the veil piercing the atmosphere. Anatoly remained in a kneeling position as the veil touched down near the small wreckage of an outpost. As the bay doors opened, Anatoly rose to meet his opponent. Now aware of the true nature of the situation, Corde began to prepare for his rematch with the agent that bested him. Heeding lessons from his initial run in with Anatoly, Corde came prepared. After sparring for a what seemed like an hour, Corde and Anatoly are deadlocked, neither side gaining an upper hand. In an attempt to break the deadlock, and gain an upper hand Corde utilized his wrist blade and made a lunge for Anatolys chest, but Anatoly maintained a fast grip on his elbow, and stops the thrust. After looking down at Corde's attempt, Anatoly raised his gaze momentarily to meet his adversary, and gradually weakened his grip on Cordes elbow, allowing himself to be impaled, before snapping the blade at the wrist. Corde, shocked, staggers backwards questioning Anatoly's actions. As Anatoly is on his knees bleeding, he makes a motion to pull something from his pocket and reveals a locket of his wife and son. Still Baffled by the events that transpired, asked Anatoly why. With the remaining strength he had, Anatoly spoke about how his purpose was fulfilled, that he finally found someone willing enough to maintain a balance in the war, and bore no allegiance to a nation. He spoke of how the years he spent in isolation were used to research the wolf pack, and to learn of their agendas in an attempt to justify his hunt for them, but all he managed to find was a team of free agents looking to do what was best for everyone. With the last of his strength, he muttered "Remember me" and placed the locket in cordes hands, before collapsing. Personality and Traits * Schizophrenic personality triggers at random points in his operations, leading to undesired results, and unwarranted deaths. * Generally unfazed by threats, but his past serves as an Achilles heel. * Noted as being one of the few operatives/soldiers to kill a Najenmik, and the only operative to kill one in close quarters melee. * Bears the initials of his fallen squad mates. F.R.S.G is scratched into the armor plate on his right shoulder. Known Augmentations Augmentations allow for increased performance in combat, but must be properly balanced in order to retain operational status. * Sensor Dampeners - Specialized soles in his feet allows him to temporarily disappear from seismic sensors. * Direct Neural Interface - Allows storage of intelligence in Anatoly's Brain, giving him easy access to gathered Intel. * Oxygen re-breather - Built into his helmet Anatoly has the ability to fight for prolonged amounts of time in the vacuum of space. * Optical Camouflage - Sightings reported Anatoly "blinking" in and out of sight. * Arc Batons - Three pronged claws that can be energized with electricity to create a non lethal means of fighting. Has the ability to discharge small amounts of electricity to create an area of denial effect. * Mechanical legs "Peg Legs" - Allows for greater leaps, and a much faster run speed than that of a normal soldier. * Single ocular lens - Allows visibility in low light conditions, as well as the ability to tag targets to be tracked regardless of line of sight. * Ferro-Fibrous armor - 90% of Anatoly's body has been replaced with dampened mechanical counterparts to allow for superb protection against ballistic and energy weapons as well as easy recovery from botched operations. * Castanas - A throwing weapon designed to burrow into armor, and give a debilitating shock to the wearer. Despite this Anatoly only possesses two, and must retrieve and recharge them before using them again. Gallery Category:Fan Made Characters